


Family

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Bette Kane reflects on family
Relationships: Bette Kane & Charley Parker, Bette Kane & Don Hall, Bette Kane & Garfield Logan, Bette Kane & Hank Hall, Bette Kane & Lilith Clay
Series: SepTitans [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/gifts).



> For the amazing flamebirds who always answers my asks and who is one of the warmest people I've ever met.

The Titans West had been where Bette had felt most at home. She might have been the only non-powered person there but they had loved her. Shame they had all scattered to the wind. Don had died leaving Bette with memories of him always breaking up fights. Hank had taken a new partner, Dawn, and had turned evil and died. Bette remembered all the times they had snuck away from gatherings and spent the night together. Charley had turned out to be the son of Thanagarian spies and had died. Bette remembered the summer days when he taught her how to surf. Lilith had joined the Teen Titans with Gar leaving Bette as the last remaining member. She was happy that Gar had found love with Rachel but she missed him cracking jokes. Bette remembered that she and Lilith used to start prank wars involving copious amounts of glitter. Bette had found her family but she had lost them quickly. She was adrift in the world with nothing to tether her besides old memories.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be light hearted but turned angsty real quick


End file.
